This invention relates to a rear entrance ski boot structure with constant flex.
As is known, current ski boot constructions generally include a shell whereto a front quarter and rear quarter are hingedly attached.
The hinge connection of said quarters is generally provided at two points laterally on the shell, so as to allow for a limited pivotal movement of the quarters relatively to the shell while skiing.
Flex, when viewed as resistance to oscillation of the quarter relatively to the shell, is currently determined by the greater or lesser frictional resistance which is set up between the shell and front quarter which, in its pivotal movement, rubs against the shell.
That frictional resistance is not constant, because it is deeply affected by the environmental conditions, such as temperature, and amount of wear of the contacting parts, so that a constant flex cannot be provided in most cases.